


Puppet On A String

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #4: Puppet Master<br/>This is what happens when you are told that some prompts can be used to write something dark... well, this is all your fault <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://casey270.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://casey270.livejournal.com/"></a><b>casey270</b><br/>Update: Obviously Casey270 liked that one enough to continue, please read her story: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1286350/chapters/5261156">Puppet #2</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet On A String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey270](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/gifts).



Tommy woke up with a startle. He couldn’t move and his eyes felt like they’d dried out. 

Something was pulling at his arm and he tried to turn his head around to see what was going on. But he couldn’t move his head either. 

_ What the fuck?  _

He meant to ask loud, but… well, his mouth didn’t move either. 

_ Shit, what did I smoke last night? _

Relief washed over his body, when Adam’s face appeared right in front of him. 

Right beside Adam Tommy saw Terrance’s anxious face looking at him. 

“Well, yes, you’re right, Tommy is definitely a puppet.”  


***

  
__  
  
_Whoa?_

Adam sighed and pulled his hands up. Tommy saw the strings in Adam’s hands and felt that his own hand was moving. 

“I don’t understand how that happened, Terr. I just wanted him to be less of a brat. He was so annoying lately.”

Terrance bit a grin away. 

“Seriously?”

Adam nodded and sighed. 

“Now I know it sounds stupid. What do we do?”

Terrance gave Tommy a slightly evil look. Tommy wanted to roll his eyes.

“You know… we could play a bit with him? 

_ Seriously, a puppet should be able to roll their eyes and punch people! _  


***

  
Adam just huffed at Terrance and moved a step closer to Tommy. 

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t know it would turn out this way.”

He sounded so honest, Tommy wanted to put his arms around him. 

_ Then turn me back into a human, you big dork. _

“I guess you will have to get another potion then?”

Adam took a look at the bottle beside him. 

“It’s just temporary. He will turn back in about two hours.”

Terrance laughed. 

“You should really play with him now.”

Adam looked at Tommy. 

“Wow, I could swear he’s rolling his eyes now.”

_ Damn right! _


End file.
